In the past, information communication between processor-based systems, such as local area networks (LAN) and other general purpose computers, separated by significant physical distances has been an obstacle to integration of such systems. The choices available to bridge the physical gap between such systems have not only been limited, but have required undesirable tradeoffs in cost, performance, and reliability.
One group of historically available communication choices includes such solutions as the utilization of a standard public switch telephone network (PSTN) or multiplexing signals over a existing physical link to bridge the gap and provide information communication between the systems. Although such solutions are typically inexpensive to implement, they include numerous undesirable traits. Specifically, since these existing links are typically not designed for high speed data communication, they lack the bandwidth through which to communicate large amounts of data rapidly. As in-building LAN speeds increase to 100 Mbps, the local PSTN voice grade circuits even more markedly represent a choke point for broadband metropolitan area access and therefore are becoming a less and less desirable alternative. Furthermore, such connections lack the fault tolerance or reliability found in systems designed for reliable transmission of important processor-based system information.
Another historically available group of communication choices is found at the opposite end of the price spectrum than those mentioned above. This group includes such solutions as the utilization of a fibre optic ring or point to point microwave communication. These solutions are typically cost prohibitive for all but the larger users. The point to point systems require a dedicated system at each end of the communication link which lacks the ability to spread the cost of such systems over a plurality of users. Eve if these systems were modifiable to be point-to-multipoint, to realize the economy of multiple system use of some system elements, the present point-to-point microwave systems would not provide broadband data services but rather traditional bearer services such as T1 and DS3. Furthermore these systems typically provide a proprietary interface and therefore do not lend themselves to simple interfacing with a variety of general purpose processor-based systems.
Although a fibre optic ring provides economy if utilized by a plurality of systems, it must be physically coupled to such systems. As the cost of purchasing, placing, and maintaining such a ring is great, even the economy of multi-system utilization generally does not overcome the prohibitive cost of implementation .
A need therefore exists in the art of information communication for a communication system providing cost effective bridging of large physical distances between processor-based systems.
A further need exists in the art for a communication system providing high speed broadband information communication between processor-based systems.
A still further need exists in the art for a fault tolerant communication system providing reliable bridging of physical gaps between processor-based systems.
Additionally, a need exists in the art for a broadband communication system providing simple connectivity to a variety of processor-based systems and communication protocols, including general purpose computer systems and their standard communication protocols.